


Timeout For My Love

by dont_cry_larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Finger Fucking, Harry taking control, Harry tops btw, I actually have no ideas for other tags, I'm all for top!Louis, Louis feeling a little insecure about it, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wink wink nudge nudge, also: Louis is crying a little, but it's going to end really cute, buuuut, collar kink, fluff also, guess who's getting married, larry stylinson - Freeform, ohhhhh there's a wedding, you we're right!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_cry_larry/pseuds/dont_cry_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He looks so different like this, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide and light blue while he is only dressed in a pair of his boxers and a shirt that is too big for him - and then this collar. It feels so right somehow, a little weight sitting on his neck, nothing like Harry's cross necklace he likes to wear sometimes. It's way more prominent too, the first thing you would notice about Louis.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeout For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to write cfu, but I had to write this... I'll update as soon as possible, I promise!!!
> 
> Sooo... I read a story where Louis is all vanilla and Harry likes being spanked and I thought at the end Louis would be submissive and Harry his dom, but it didn't happen so I had to write a story like that myself, like, kind of... ( I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT STORY THAT WAS)  
> Hope you like it!!

Did he know that Harry had a kink for that? Yes.

Did he know what that exactly meant? Kind of.

Did he know Harry had a fucking collar? No.

Louis just can't fucking believe it. His boyfriend - of three fucking years - never told him that he has a collar. A collar with a goddamn leash attached to it.

His breath is speeding up and he can feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest. He just wanted to get one of Harry's sweaters, because they are so warm and comfortable and make him feel so close to him - also because Harry always gets hard when he sees Louis in those and he is coming home soon, but that's beside the point.

Louis fumbles around the collar with his small fingers and suddenly it falls to the ground with a soft thud. His fingers are shaking too much to hold still. The collar is immediately picked up again and Louis drives his fingers carefully across the dark leather.

It feels so good, Louis can't describe it.

He lifts the collar with trembling hands and opens it carefully, before turning around to look into the mirror on one side of the wall in their walk-in closet. He feels his face flushing as he brings it up to his neck and places the leather around it, closing slowly around it so it sits tightly, but not too tightly.

He looks so different like this, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide and light blue while he is only dressed in a pair of his boxers and a shirt that is too big for him - and then this collar. It feels so right somehow, a little weight sitting on his neck, nothing like Harry's cross necklace he likes to wear sometimes. It's way more prominent too, the first thing you would notice about Louis.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, he strokes his hands over the rough surface.

Suddenly the door is being ripped open and a concerned looking Harry is standing in the doorway, panting slightly.

"Lou! I thought you were- I don't know! You didn't answer my calls and then you weren't home, I was _worried_ \-- oh." He cuts himself off and his eyes widen just as Louis' do.

The smaller one fumbles around with the collar while letting out a shudder-y breath. When he has it opened, he throws it on the floor. His heartbeat so loud and fast, he bets Harry can hear it from over there, standing nearly two meters away from him.

"Don't you dare bring that ever up again, Styles," Louis spits, before rushing past Harry and out of their bedroom. He gets down the stairs without falling or even stumbling and plops onto the couch, pulling the blanket laying there over him and makes himself as small as possible.

He doesn't know how long it takes for Harry to come downstairs, but it's quite some time. The man cuddles himself into Louis' side, knowing that it's what makes him the most comforable - _being_ cuddled up to and not _cuddling_ up to.

Louis hums low in his throat, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and nuzzles his nose into his long hair. That's right. This is better, he's the older one, the one that should be in charge.

He's not some little twink wearing collars and wanting to be fucked, that's not true. He already put so much effort in seeming bigger and broader than he actually is, and he won't let this collar ruin his whole reputation.

# \---

"Lou, I need to leave for work now," Harry mumbles, trying to shuffle away from Louis tight embrace. He needs to get dressed.

"Hm, I know. Will you cook lunch?" The tight grip around Harry's waist loosens and Louis presses his lips to Harry's neck, leaving small butterfly-kisses up the way to his jawline.

"I don't think so. I'm going to the bakery and order the cake we wanted to try out, y'know? For our _wedding_."

He is grinning so brightly and so dumbly, Louis needs to stop him with a kiss. Well, maybe the reason to kiss him isn't because he wants him to stop grinning, but because the thought of Harry becoming his husband is really overwhelming and he needs to find some way to release this incredibly warm feeling in his chest.

"I know, baby, I know." Louis chuckles quietly after they've pulled away.

This boy can't stop saying the words 'wedding', 'marriage' and 'husband'. He can't. Not possible. He's not able to.

"We're going to be married, Lou. We're going to be married."

He sounds so out of breath. Louis is too, though.

"Yes. I'm going to marry you."

"I'm going to marry you, too," Harry promises with a big and cheeky smile on his face.

Louis just chuckles and pecks Harry's lips one last time. "C'mon, babe, get dressed and get off to work, or you'll be fired."

He does that joke every fucking morning and Harry still let's out a giggle every time. "I can't get fired, Lou. I'm my own boss."

"I know, love."

About two hours later Louis is sat on their couch with books opened in front of him and a notebook on his lap, scribbling down something for his classes for the next days. Wednesday is always the best day in the week, he doesn't have to teach one little bit. He doesn't have any classes and therefore he isn't a teacher on this day. It's relaxing and the only thing that could make the day better is Harry not having to work. But this little shit goes to work anyways, even though he could just stay home with Louis.

At least he doesn't get distracted by planning what he will do during the classes and how they should continue. He'd rather Harry be here with him and tickle him with soft kisses all over his face and warm lunch ready and waiting for him.

Louis groans when he hears the doorbell ring and must get up to open the door.

There's a guy from the post standing with and average sized box in his hands. Louis signs a piece of paper and accepts the box, before thanking the guy and closing the door.

His name is written down on the packet and Louis shakes it carefully, listening if something rustles. It doesn't.

He then opens the box slowly, frowning. It's not his bithday and Christmas is over too, he didn't forget his and Harry's anniversary either, so he really doesn't know who this is from and why they sent it. There's not even an adress from the sender written down.

When Louis opens it, the first thing he sees is Harry's handwriting on a small card. It says 'I love you'. Louis grins to himself, but when he puts it away, he gasps. There's a dark brown leather collar with a silver name tag on the front.

He can't believe it!

He told Harry to never fucking bring it up again! How could he?

Louis takes the whole box with shaking hands and throws it on the floor before kicking it away from him. It's laying in the corner of their kitchen in front of the dishwasher now. How could he?

How on fucking earth could he?

He takes out his phone to send an angry text message to Harry, but then pockets it again. He doesn't want Harry to know that it arrived and that it is making Louis feel so-- so weird. So _damn_ weird and uncertain.

He goes back to doing his work for school, but he can't concentrate. So much to not being distracted without Harry here. He can't help it though, his mind always drifts off to the pretty collar. It suits Louis perfectly, Harry does have a good taste. The leather of the collar is slim and not so prominent, and it is quite delicate, looks really soft. The name tag is hanging off of the leather and it is small and from what Louis saw, only a short glance, it says 'mine'.

Louis completely shudders at the thought.

Yes, god, of course he's Harry's. He's all Harry's, they're getting married for fucks sake. But not like this, he's never thought that was a _thing_ for Louis. Being claimed. He's always loved the lovebites on his skin and how they still aren't going away after a day, so everyone can see that Harry loves him enough to mark him up, but _that_. That is something else.

It's a fucking collar with 'mine' written on it. A tag with 'Harry's' wouldn't make such a difference.

Louis lasts ten whole minutes until he jumps up from the couch and gets the collar from the kitchen. He picks it up and out of the box carefully, inspecting it for any stains or a blemish, but he can't find anything. It feels so heavy, but light at the same time.

Louis shudders as he traces his thumb over the tag, the letters written small and flourish. Before Louis can stop himself, he walks out into the corridor where there's a mirror and raises the leather to close it around his neck. When it's done, Louis looks himself in the eyes.

He looks so incredibly innocent and soft at the moment. Not one little bit of his confindence left in his features. He watches himself while he drives his hands through his soft hair and then clears his throat, before tugging at Harry's big sweater on him.

So small, he seems so so so small, the jumper swallowing up mostly and hanging low on his thighs, covering Louis' boxers completely. He looks like he is just wearing Harry's sweater and swimming in it completely. _Drowning_ in it.

His hands come up to rub his eyes and he sighs shakily, before taking the collar off again. He feels too vulnerable with it, it's egregious. Like anyone could say something mean to him and he can't do anything about it, couldn't defend himself and would just cry.

His fingers are still trembling as he hides the box with the collar and leash under tons of his shirts, where Harry will hopefully never find it.

When Harry comes home with shining eyes, he immediately sees that something is different with Louis, but he doesn't question it. He just kisses Louis thoroughly and holds his small body close to his, telling him how amazing the cake for their wedding will be.

He _knows_.

And he doesn't talk about it.

He's the best.

# \---

Louis is done, he's so fucking done and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. What if it's not going to be as he expected it? What if it's not going to be as _Harry_ expected it? What if his parents don't approve even though they say they do? What if it's going to be a complete disaster? What if his friends won't come? What if Harry doesn't want to anymore and breaks it all off?

His fiancé finds him an hour later in their bedroom crying - silently - and toying with the brown collar in his small hands. He's always done that when he started having doubts about anything and Harry wasn't around.

"Lou, Lou, shh," Harry whispers, crouching down next to the bed in his work clothes and hugs Louis close to his body. "Baby, shh. Whatever it is, it's going to be fine."

Louis shakes his head merely and just clings to Harry's shoulders, starting to cry louder and letting out a sob in between. The collar is fisted tightly in his hands as he lets tears fall.

Harry feels his heart breaking slowly.

He climbs onto the bed, not letting go of Louis and pulling him onto his lap. He cradles Louis in his arms, stroking over his sides softly and wiping away the tears that are spilling from his eyes. Little kisses are pressed to Louis' cheeks and down his jawline while there are big and warm hands on his back which only press him closer to Harry.

The broken noises Louis makes are starting to quiet down a little, and Harry makes Louis look up at him. "Tell me what's wrong, love. I wanna help you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do, baby." Harry presses a kiss to Louis bright red and swollen lips.

"Do you _want_ to marry me?"

"Louis, I promise you, I definitely want to marry you and am looking forward to finally call you my husband. I promise you, Lou. I swear." Harry's had these moments too, doubting everything and anything. And he really doesn't think some moments like these will ever stop, but they have each other for that, they can make the other one happy again and help the one another when they start doubting things again.

"I just get so scared that it's not what you want and you suddenly realise that you don't want this-- me," Louis gets out between a gasp and a whimper. He's all quiet and soft, like he normally never is.

"You're exactly what I want, I'm one hundred percent sure."

Louis nods slowly, tugging his head in the crook of Harry's neck, and hugging him tighter, making the tag of the collar brush coldly against Harry's neck. "I'm so stressed, Harry. There are tons of exams and essays to correct and our wedding is soon! In a few weeks and there isn't even everything planned yet."

"Hm, love, you shouldn't stress about the wedding, it's supposed to be an event you're looking forward to."

"I am, god, I am." Louis squeezes the collar in his hand. "But aren't you worried that it won't be as you imagined?"

"I imagined a day with you and our friends and family, everything else doesn't matter. It can rain the whole time or the dinner won't arrive, but it'll still be the best day of my life as long as you are by my side." Harry nudges the side of his face with his nose, telling him to pull away a little so he can look at him.

"Can you give me your collar please, baby?"

Louis is so shocked by the question, that he obeys immediately, handing Harry the leather. The younger one weights it in his hands, smiling slightly, before pressing his lips softly to Louis' cheeks and kisses up to his temple.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Louis' answer is soft and quiet. He avoids Harry's eyes and looks down on his thighs, still sitting in Harry's lap.

"Hey, Lou. If you don't want to do that now, tell me okay? But will you let me put this on you?"

Louis' adams apple bobs slightly and he looks up shortly and into Harry's eyes, before looking back down. His fingers are fumbling around with the hem of his shirt, before he shuffles a little closer to Harry and places his hands on his chest.

"It's alright if you don't want to, I just want to know if you'd like that-"

"I do, I want that," Louis admits quietly, before he adds, "A lot."

Harry smiles again, pecking Louis' lips and letting his own linger there. When he pulls away, he has his hands on Louis' cheeks and looks him deep in the eyes, the collar somewhere laying on the bed next to them. Louis grabs the leather immediately though, not wanting to leave it like that.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything, so please tell me if you don't like something. Do you know what a keyword is?"

Louis shakes his head.

"It's a word that you use when you don't like what we're doing and want to stop. Please use it when you're even feeling slightly uncomfortable." Harry strokes a strand of Louis' hair out of his face and kisses his lips softly. "Do you have an idea for one?"

"I- I dunno..." Louis trails off. He doesn't know what to say, he can barely even talk and moving is too difficult for him as well.

"Is 'red' okay?" Louis nods. "And if I ask you which colour, you tell me either 'green', 'orange' or 'red'. Green is for being fine, orange for not sure and red for me to stop, yeah?"

"Yes," Louis breathes out, before Harry takes the collar out of his hand again and opens the clasp. He lifts it up and closes it around Louis' neck, moving it so the tag is hanging between his collar bones.

It feels nice on his skin. A little heavy around his neck and rougher than Harry's slim fingers. Louis is a little more familiar to this feeling now, he's tried putting it on a few times after the day he got it - and even though Harry's never been there, he knows that. He knows everything about Louis - in and out.

"So beautiful, baby," Harry says, softly. He leaves a kiss on Louis' neck, right over the collar. "It looks so good on you. You are so gorgeous, Lou."

Louis lets out a little whimper when Harry grips his hips tightly and noses at his neck, sucking a small mark into his flawless skin. "Is it okay, if I undress you?"

Louis nods, tugging at Harry's shirt, and even without words Harry understands what he means. He presses their lips together, after he's stripped out of the shirt. Louis' small hands are on his biceps, bare chest and stomach immediately, closing his eyes as he feels Harry's tongue prying his lips apart.

Harry's big hands wander under Louis' t-shirt and stroke up and down his bare skin, before his right hand disappears to tug slightly on the brown leather around Louis' throat. As a response Louis mewls loudly and bucks his hips up to rub against Harry's stomach.

Sighing against Louis' lips, the long haired boy tugs the shirt up a little and then pulls away from his kiss to get Louis out of it. He shuffles around a little until Louis is laying underneath him and he is pinning his hands over his head. "Colour?"

"Ngh, green," Louis answers, his icy blue eyes staring up into Harry's with curiousity, lust and love swimming in them.

Harry tightens the grip around Louis' wrists with only one hand. Louis could struggle as much as he wants, but he couldn't ever get out of Harry's grip - Harry's gotten too strong, too muscular. But the small boy doesn't even try, doesn't want to get free and away from Harry - he's all pliant underneath Harry, all small and pliant.

"That's good, you're so good," Harry praises while nosing along Louis' collarbones. His other hand holds Louis' hip stilll, thumb dipping under the waistband of his boxers and stroking along the soft and sensitive skin. As a response Harry gets a quiet little mewl from Louis.

"Want to take my fingers, love?" Harry asks, voice smooth, deep and right next to Louis' ear. He nibbles lightly at Louis' earlobe, before he pulls away to look into Louis' eyes and search for an answer. Louis' eyes close slowly and then open again, not completely focused and a little darker than usually. Harry's whole body shivers when Louis lets out a small noise.

"Answer me, baby. I need you to answer me."

"I- I--" Louis just gets out as a stutter. He's not capable of talking and somehow that turns Harry on even that much more. "Want--"

"Hey, shh-- Love, you're okay. I've got you." Harry soothes his plump lips over Louis' collar bones, along his neck and over the dark leather, before reaching his face. Small kisses are being pressed on Louis' cheeks, his closed eyelids and then - _finally_ \- his lips.

"Listen." Harry breaks the kiss off for Louis to look at him, blue eyes looking uncertain around the room until they meet Harry's green ones. "You squeeze my biceps if you agree and if don't, you close your eyes for a few seconds. Can you repeat the keyword though?"

"Red."

"Perfect, my baby. You're doing so good." Harry leans down to press his lips against Louis' shortly.

"Do you want me to finger you?" Harry feels a light squeeze of the hand around his biceps.

"How about me blowing you?" Louis' eyes flutter shut, stay like this, before opening wide again, looking scared like he did something wrong. When he sees Harry smiling lighty, he starts relaxing again.

"Want my lips somewhere else?" The corners of Louis' lips point upwards, before he squeezes Harry upper arm again.

Harry chuckles quietly, surging down to press their lips together. His hands fumble around with the button of Louis' jeans, having opened them within seconds and then pulling them and the boxers down quickly. Louis lets out a quiet noise of content, when he can spread his legs wide for Harry to get in between them, their lips never leaving the other one's.

"I'm gonna get out of my trousers, wait a second." Harry pulls away slightly, having Louis fumble around with his small hands until they find Harry's arms and squeeze tighly.

Louis is looking up at Harry with his eyes wide and shining, expecting some kind of reaction or praise because he remembered.

"My good little boy. So so good, aren't you?" Putting a hand in Louis' hair and stroking over his scalp, Harry grins as Louis starts purring uncontrollably.

Harry then pulls his hand away and strips out of his trousers and underwear, nearly jumping Louis' bones when he gets back on the bed. His hands find the lube on the drawer quickly, taking it with them into the bed and opening it just as fast. He pours the sticky substance over his fingers, all the while not stopping to mouth at Louis' neck and enjoying the quiet noises the gets as a response from sucking a mark right beneath the collar.

Harry's index finger quickly finds Louis' entrance and he grins while listening to the soft whimpers escaping Louis' parted lips. Louis is never one to be quiet, he's always loud in bed - no matter if Harry fucks him or the other way around. Growling deeply, moaning with his high pitched voice or breathing heavily.

But right now he is so small, delicate and quiet while Harry pumps his finger in and out of him, that Harry is shocked. He's never thought that Louis would quiet down, like ever. He's always a ball full of energy and right now he can not even say his own name. It's like Louis has changed his whole personality.

"I've got you, my love. You're so beautiul."

Louis just exhales quietly as Harry presses his lips gently to his throat, another finger entering him. His lips never leave Louis' skin while he pumps his two fingers in and out of his fiancé, scissoring them. He leaves small butterfly kisses along Louis' neck, before opening his mouth and biting down on the collar, pulling back slightly and tugging it with him.

The smaller one lets out a strangled noise - quietly, _faintly_ \- before bucking his hips down and onto Harry's fingers.

"Want another finger?" The pressure around his bicep is so tight and sudden, Harry nearly lets out a whimper as well.

"You want me inside you?" Another squeeze around Harry bicep, makes him grin, before pulling away from the collar and pressing their lips together. He thrusts another finger into Louis - still slick from the big amout of lube he used earlier - and is careful not to hurt Louis. He's so tight and warm and they haven't done more than a few quick blow jobs in ages, due to the stressful time they had.

Louis mewls gently and grounds down on Harry's fingers though, still holding tightly onto Harry's biceps - both of them now. His eyes are squeezes shut, the curly headed man realises when he pulls away and Louis' chest is heaving quickly. Harry slows his fingers down a little and smoothes his other hand over the small man's stomach, trying to calm him down a little and get him settled again.

"Baby, you feeling good?" Harry asks. Louis just blinks up at Harry, before squeezing his biceps both in his tiny hands and arching his back deliciously.

"Want- kiss--" he mumbles while his eyes flutter shut and grinds down on Harry's fingers, his walls clenching around the three digits.

Harry chuckles quietly and leans down to kiss his fiancé passionately. They lips move together slowly, Harry leading the kiss. It doesn't take long until Harry's hand is starting to get a cramp from this position and he pulls it away, only to have Louis freezing and pulling away from the kiss with his eyes wide.

"You're gonna get something better now, okay my love?" Harry promises as he slicks his rock hard dick up and sights in relieve at the needed attention.

Louis' eyes widen even more until Harry starts to press in, the eyelids immediately falling shut. Harry groans deeply when he bottoms out, hovering over Louis and relishing the delicious feeling.

"So good, Lou. You feel so perfect, baby," Harry whispers with his clean hand stroking over Louis' cheek, thumb softly running across the skin.

He knows that this is not going to last long, he is already starting to feel close to his high and Louis is probably not better. But he can't make himself go slower. He pulls away and then thrusts into Louis again with an angle that he knows will hit Louis' sweet spot.

The small man clings to Harry's neck, arms wrapped tightly around him - just as his legs - while he is being pounded into. He's never liked the feeling of someone taking control over him, but right now it's just so easy to let go and let himself be taken care of. And Harry is just the perfect one to do that.

Louis feels himself coming closer to the edge every time Harry thrusts into him and brushes over his prostate. He's feeling so high and full and just amazing. The praise that's being whispered into his ear isn't exactly helping either, so after only a few minutes Louis feels himself falling apart in Harry's strong arms and he parts his lips to let out a high moan while spurting between his and Harry's stomachs, coming untouched.

He feels like he is floating away, like leaving and not being anchored, and it makes him feel scared. But then there are big arms wrapped around him tighter and a warm body pressed against his back, that makes him feel safer immediately. Soft lips are brushing against his ears and in a quiet voice whispers that he was so lovely, that he felt so good.

Louis opens his eyes to see that he is sitting in a bathtub - full of warm water - between two long legs. He cuddles back into the chest behind him, Harry's long hair falling onto his shoulder while his mouth is sucking a small lovebite right beneath the collar around his neck.

"Are you back with me, baby?" A deep and raspy voice asks quietly into Louis' ear.

"Y-yeah."

"That's good, love. How are you feeling?" The lips don't seem to leave Louis' skin and he shudders when another small mark is being sucked onto his neck.

"Good, I think. Relaxed."

"You're perfect." Harry moves a little behind him and then leans forewards to press his lips to Louis just for a small peck. "You want me to wash you now?"

Louis nods and leans back against Harry's chest, tired but feeling so so content.

# \---

Harry is dressed in a black suit with a light green shirt underneath, and even the red little barrette isn't missing in his hair. Louis' little sisters made him wear it, because it fits so perfectly with the red corsage in his chestpocket. And he looks _'pretty like a princess'_ with it.

Louis can't tear his eyes away from him while he glances back at him. He's about to lean foreward and full on snog him - so relieved that he is actually here, that this here is actually happening and that he actually showed up - but then he realises that he needs to wait. But these minutes seem like hours to him.

"Louis William Tomlinson, if you agree to take Harry Edwards Styles to your lawfully wedded husband, please answer with 'I do'."

Louis tears his gaze away from the priest, to look at Harry, and reaches out to squeeze his bicep tightly, before he looks up to meet the green eyes, teared up and the cheeks underneath bright red and blushing.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy about kudos, but please tell me how you find this work, I'd love to find out. xxx


End file.
